Lake-town
Lake-town is a city of Men in Wilderland. Built on the Long Lake, it was unique in the Westlands. It was ruled by the Master of Lake-town. History Lake-town or Esgaroth, was originally a stone city built on the Long Lake. It was a trading center, where "fleets of boats...filled with silks and fine gems" would dock. It traded with Erebor, Dale, the Woodland Realm, Iron Hills, Dorwinion and realms of Rhun and Forod. Due to the destruction of nearby Dale and the depopulation of the surrounding countryside, the old city was ruined, and a smaller town, built of wood, was erected, partially on the ruins of the older city. It was far less prosperous, but still maintained its role as a trade center for spices and wine, particularly between Dorwinion and the Woodland Realm, whose king was fond of the former land's wines. The town's own sustenance was largely dependant on fishing, which was done on wharfs some distance west of the town, and brought into it by Bargemen. Lake-town had some establishments which were unique in the World of Men, including a mayor (The Master), the ability to call for elections, and even a daily gazette. Through Dwarvish influence, they also traded and used smoking tobacco. By the time of the Quest of Erebor, it was said that "times are hard, food is scarce" in Laketown. It was controlled by a deeply-corrupt Master. He had spies watching the denzins of the city and no one could enter or leave the town without his leave. The Master's wealth came from trade with the Woodland Realm, and so he could not disobey Thranduil. This made the regime of Laketown naturally hostile for Dwarvish visitors, and sightings of Thorin and Company led the Lakemen to wonder "what are Dwarves doing in these parts?" The town housed some refugees from Dale. Descended from these was Bard, who was related to Girion, Lord of Dale. He aided the Dwarves in entering the town for profit. Bard, who was a bargeman responsible for retrieving the empty wine barrels from the Forest River, was a popular leader of the people, and was despised and watched over by the Master. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' When Thorin and Company used the Barrels to float down the Forest River and away from the Woodland Realm, they did so on Barrels which were to be retrieved downstream by Bard, a bargeman from Laketown. Bribing him, the Dwarves were smuggled into the town in barrels which were filled with fish, and were kept in secret in Bard's house. When Thorin was discovered by the Guards of Laketown (led by Braga) he was brought before the Master. Thorin promised the people of Laketown gold, but Bard warned that, if they fail, they will cause the dragon to descend upon Laketown in wrath. Seeing the people's enthusiasm at the prospect of riches, the Master opted to side with Thorin, and the Dwarves were equipped and sped on their way. Some members of the company, specifically Kili, Fili, Oin and Bofur, were left behind on account of the former's injury. They stayed in Bard's house and tried using Kingsfoil to heal Kili before Bolg traced them and his Orcs attacked Bard's home. Legolas and Tauriel, following the Orcs, killed most of them. Tauriel healed Kili while Legolas fought Bolg. Chasing the Orc out of the town, he saw him regroup with Gundabad Orcs. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' When Smaug came to the city, the Master packed up his treasure and left by boat. He was however crushed under Smaug's caracass when Bard slew him, but not before the dragon conflagerated the whole of the town and many of its people. The survivors fled by boat to the shore, where they lived in tents before Bard came and ordered them to leave for the ruins of Dale. He asked Thorin for remunerations to be taken from the trasure hoard, but was refused. Thranduil came to his aid, but only with the intention of recruiting the people of Laketown to his cause of forcing Thorin to surrender some of the riches of the mountain to him. This led to the siege of Erebor and a small skirmish with the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, before Azog's Dol Guldur Army showed up. Many of the refugees were killed by Azog's forces, but at the end of the Battle of the Five Armies they were victorious. They resettled Dale, with Bard and his line through Bain as their kings. Laketown was however also rebuilt and repopulated at this time, as Bilbo would later hoped to revisit it. Category:Locations Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug locations Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies locations